Cinnamon High
by Jesi Chan
Summary: ToT fanfiction. Ahh, high school. The best of times and the worst of times. According to Angela it is anyway. Another year with her friends, enimies, and her father's poultry army was about to get underway. What's a girl to do? Watch romance dramas, duh.
1. Chapter 1: Sholder Devil

Cinnamon High

Author's Note: Hello! Another fanfic by Jesi Chan! This on is on Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. I am obsessed with the stupid game and I can't stop playing. And it really doesn't help that I have a five day weekend either. D8 Anyway, to get away from playing the game, I am making this! ^-^ Doesn't make a lot of sense in my mind, but whatever! This is like Magical Melody High, so I hope you like it. ^-^ Also, this story is made on Waffle Island and I placed the school in the wide space in the Caramel District near the town plot. I also call it 'Cinnamon High' because it seemed to fit with everything else in the game. In my mind anyway. Also, remember this is HIGH SCHOOL! Couples sometimes do not date their future spouses, so please do not say something like 'So-and-so are not a couple!' Also, the elementary school is taught at the Inn and middle school is taught at the Town Hall library. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

_Two figures stood alone in a barren field, the rain pouring so hard that the figures clothes were soaked and their hair was plastered to there shoulders and faces. The lone male figure was holding the only female close, like she was the only thing in the universe that mattered._

_"I have always loved you Annabell..........ever since you fell off your horse and ended up in the holly bush.......even when you left me for Dimitri.........and I believe I always will." The wavy haired male whispered into the golden locks of the girl._

_"Oh Vincent." The blond, busty figured female, supposedly Annabell cooed. "I have loved you so much longer than that." She said and clutched the male's shirt tighter._

_The pouring rain seemed to have become long forgotten by the two lovers._

_"Vincent, I must tell you something........." Annabell said softly, almost inaudibly._

_"What my darling?" Vincent asked in between giving little kisses along the women's hairline and forehead._

_"That I'm......."_

Just then, the scene seemed to freeze and a cheery male's voice came out of thin air.

_"What does Annabell have to tell Vincent?! Will Dimitri try to make a comeback for Annabell?! Do Heathcliff and Maria have the same father?! Find out next time on '__**The Sky Will Fall, But I Don't Care**__!'"_

The screen suddenly went to a commercial about male enhancement pills when my tissue box made contact with the TV.

"Why, damn it?!" I shouted at the TV., I could feel my cheeks getting red with anger.

I seethed and huffed my cheeks. Why did it have to end at that point?! It was getting good!

After a few moments of deep breathing to calm myself down, I glanced around my surroundings. Used tissues were either in my garbage can beside my bed or on the floor beside it, an empty mug that held tea is on a nightstand beside my bed, a half eaten bowl of popcorn is nestled protectively in my lap, and the little clock on my cell phone beside the empty mug said it was one in the morning.

"Crap! I have to be up in five hours!" I stated and attempted to untangle myself from the blankets on my bed. School started up tomorrow, well today if you want to be technical, and I haven't slept at night for most of summer vacation.

Once I managed to get myself out of the death grip my blankets had on me, I placed the half empty popcorn bowl beside my mug and I grabbed the remote. When I had the remote pointed at the t.v., ready to shut it off, the host of **24 Soaps** came on.

_"I personally enjoyed that episode of '__**The Sky Will Fall, But I Don't Care**__!' I hope you all did too! I screamed when I heard that Heithcliff and Maria may be siblings!" The host said and turned to another camera._

_"I am excited to say that the __**'The Sky Will Fall' **__marathon will continue! I am excited to see what is going to happen! Now! Please enjoy the next episode '__**The Sky Will Fall, But I Don't Care**__!'" _As soon as the host said those words, a familiar theme song erupted from my TV.

I had the biggest internal conflict of my life.

You know when you feel like you have an angel and a devil on your shoulders telling you to do stuff? Right now, the angel was telling me to go to bed and get rested for tomorrow but the devil was telling me what more could another episode hurt and we do nothing on the first day of school anyway. And I could always sleep during the welcoming ceremony.

The devil won.

"What more could one more episode hurt?" I asked myself and I put the remote down again and I reached to pick up the tissue box on the floor of my room. Once I was wrapped up in my blankets and the popcorn bowl placed back into my lap the show started.

On the screen, you see a frozen Heithcliff and Maria staring at Rosemarie in disbelief and the cheery male announcer's voice comes out of thin air again.

_"Last time on __**'The Sky Will Fall, But I Don't Care' **__Heithcliff and Maria found out that Maria's mother, Rosemarie, slept with Heithcliff's father, Roland, around the time she became pregnant with Maria! Also, in another place, Vincent has confessed his feelings to Annabell, who has admitted to having the same feelings, in the place where they first met! But during the confession, Annabell announced that she has to tell Vincent something! I wonder what it is?! Also, Dimitri has come back from abroad! What is he going to do when he finds out Annabell has gone back to Vincent?! Stick around and find out! Episode one hundred and twenty two starts NOW!"_

Dramatic music began to fill the void where the announcer's voice was. While the music continued, I nibbled on some popcorn and leaned forward a bit in anticipation.

My mother was sitting at the kitchen table when I heard her give an exasperated sigh when she caught sight of me stumbling out of my room.

"You're a mess." She said and took a sip of the swill she calls coffee.

I had a feeling I looked like shit since I feel like shit. I had stayed up all night watching my show and I was tired. I was so involved with the show that I lost all sense of time. Before I knew it my alarm went off, telling me it was time to get up.

"I want tea." I grumbled and sat down beside my mom. My head hit the table as soon as I sat down. I heard my mom sigh again and back away from the table. After a few moments of clanging and beeping, silence soon followed and my mom walked back to the table.

"Here. And your breakfast." She placed the dishes in front of me and she took her seat again. I lifted my head up onto my chin with a groan. The sun shining in the window was giving me an unpleasant headache. And I noticed my breakfast, a cheese omelet with a slice of toast. Eww, gag. I hated cheese and eggs, and my mother knows it. The tea though was what I really wanted.

I snaked my hand out from under the table and grab the mug. It was warm and very soothing. I sighed happily as I sat upright and pulled the mug to me. I breathed in happily and felt bliss fill every inch of my being. Goddess, I love tea. Especially French Vanilla tea, it made my day just smelling it.

That was until I took a sip.

It was COLD! I spit the mouthful of liquid back into my mug and I could just feel the look of disgust my mom gave me.

"What the hell?! It's cold but the mug is hot! This defies physics!" I said and pushed the mug away from me like it was the Plague.

"It's not very lady-like to swear Angela." My mother said and shot me a look that I assumed was a look of disgusted. I mumbled something incoherent as a retort and took my breakfast and cold swill to the kitchen in the corner. I put the full mug of tea in the sink and pulled out a new one, grabbed a tea bag from beside the mixer, poured water into the pot. Once I threw the tea bag in with the water, I threw my cheese omelet into Fluffy's dog dish. That last one earned a glare from my mom but I just pretended not to see it. I nibbled on my toast while I waited for my tea to get done.

As if Fluffy had a sixth scence, he came bounding down the stairs with a deep loud 'woof.' Fluffy was a large white dog that I found over the summer when my family and I went to Toucan Island and I instantly fell in love with the large animal. I had to do a lot of groveling, with a hint of a temper tantrum, to get the animal.

Fluffy bounded over to me, licked my arm, and turned to his dog dish. His large tail slammed into me and my piece of toast ended up on he floor and if I hadn't grabbed onto the sink I think I would have ended up with the toast on the floor.

The timer on the pot pinged while I was nursing the spot on my side where I was positive a new bruise would be later tonight. I poured my hot tea into my mug and sipped it happily. My whole body seemed to instantly relax when the liquid was in me.

I got a really good look at my mom then. She was completely absorbed with her coffee and reading a book I didn't notice before. My mom had long brown hair, large brown eyes, good bone structure, and good posture. And under the baggy nightclothes, I was pretty sure that my mom was full figured like Annabell. Well, not like Annabell. Not a lot of people can look like Annabell naturally. My friend Selena was probably the closest to Annabell's body shape. Any way, I can deduce my mom was relatively attractive when she was younger. Hell, she still is. Even with no make up, unkempt hair, age lines, and in really unflattering nightwear.

I threw the thoughts of how attractive my mom was and how plain I was in comparison and drank the rest of my tea in one swig. I went over to Fluffy after I put my mug in the sink, Fluffy was done the omelet and just lapped up the piece of toast I lost, but when he noticed me coming to him he met me half way. I scratched both of his ears and he started to alternate his front paws up to down.

"Got to go potty?" I asked him and Fluffy just woofed and bounded to the door, in the process he hit me again and I was on the ground in a matter of moments. I was a little dazed as I looked up at the white ceiling. My body ached as I tried to sit up but I managed it. I finally made my way to Fluffy and opened the front door. Like a flash, the large mound of fat and white fur was outside and barking.

I put on my boots that were beside the door and followed the animal out. The cool, crisp autumn air hit me and I shivered.

_'I should have grabbed my coat.' _I thought as I followed the sound of deep barking. Fluffy was barking at the field where the animals were grazing.

My father owns a farm. It may not be as large or rich as Brownie Ranch or as conglomerated as Souffle Farm but we get by pretty good. My mom manages the money the farm intakes and my father takes care of the crops and animals. I help my dad out with the animals and crops as well, but I draw the line at taking care of the chickens and ducks.

My dad has a poultry army. An army I tell you! The eight chickens we have are homicidal; they try to kill the eight silkworms we have on a daily basis. The four ducks we have are insane. Not only are they violent to anything who comes near them with a pulse, they wake us up in the morning. Not the chickens, the ducks. And in the barn is the commanding general of the poultry army. My arch enemy, Phoenix the ostrich. When my dad first got him, he was so tiny and cute that I always went to play with him but then he grew up. No longer was there a cute little fuzz ball, there was now an ugly, evil, demonic bird who has tried to kill me multiple times.

The first attempt on my life was when my dad took me out to Brownie Ranch to have Cain to teach me how to ride him. Cain took control of him no problem, but the second I got on him, I sware he gave me an evil smirk before he ran off at full speed. My dad and Cain called after me to pull the reigns, to which I did but with no avail. Before I knew it, demon-bird took me to the northern most part of the farm and managed to toss me from the saddle and send me spiraling down off the cliff. Luckily I got caught on a loose branch and my dad was on a horse close behind me. Once they got me off the branch and on solid ground, I could have sworn demon-bird looked mad at me. Probably from failing to get rid of me.

The second time was when I went to help my dad with the barn animals. My dad was milking Bessy, one of our cows, and I went to go get the egg Phoenix gives us. When I got close to his spot, he looked like he was daring me to come get the egg. I got close to him and he jabbed my head a few times with his beak. Stupid, stubborn me tried again and he clawed at my feet. The final attempt was when I dove for the egg and he managed to kick me into the next stall with Laura the goat. Laura got spooked and kicked me in the ribs. After being rushed to the clinic, finding out a few ribs were only bruised and nothing was broken, I told my dad that the demon-bird was out to get me. He said it was silly and took me home. After similar incidents and more visits to the clinic, my dad thought it would be best if I don't go near Phoenix. And I honestly didn't mind that.

Needless to say, I am terrified of all birds so I stay away from the coop and Phoenix.

As I walked to the spot at field to where Fluffy was barking at. He looked like he was barking at Phoenix, the chickens, and the ducks because all of them were gathered together in a corner of the field. When I walked up to Fluffy, the birds stopped making noises and looked right at me. Every single one of them. I felt goose bumps go along my neck and arms as I looked at them looking at me with such malice in their eyes.

"Hey honey!" A voice called from behind me. I whipped my head around so quick that I felt and heard it pop. The voice of my savior was my dad. He was holding a watering can and smiling at me.

"Hey dad." I said in relief. I heard the birds go back to making silent noises, most likely my dad was with me. They wouldn't hurt me when my dad was literally right in front of me.

"Ready for school to start back up?" He asked with a smile. I just groaned and he laughed in response.

"I heard you last night you know? Something about an 'Annabell.'" He said with humor dancing across his features. I just felt my cheeks get hot.

I am addicted to romance dramas. My dad knows it and makes fun of me to no extent about it. My mom really doesn't care what I like or do as long as it doesn't effect my health or school life, to which it doesn't. It just messes up my sleeping habits occasionally.

"So, what happened?" He asked and placed the watering can on the ground.

"Nothing......." I said. Nothing my ass! I want to really, REALLY talk about what happened with Annabell and Vincent to someone. But my dad will make fun of me, my mom doesn't give a cow's ass, Fluffy doesn't talk back, Luke and Kathy will look at me like I am clinically insane, Selena will say rude things, and I don't see Maya or Candace until I get to school. The only person I can get a hold of to talk about these things are Renee and I don't see her until later.

"Hmm......." Dad said wih a smile and humor in his eyes. He knew I was lying. He knew that I knew that he knew I was lying. Goddess, I was so tired that I am not even thinking strait.

"--or me?" He asked.

"Huh? What was that?" I mumbled. It wasn't like I wasn't listening, I was just so tired that my brain is starting to function on autopilot.

He laughed at me again. I noticed that my dad is very humble looking. Short brown hair and large brown eyes. Average body build and structure. But when he smiled his face glew with a radiance I didn't know a man could poses. He kind of looked like mom when he smiled. Hey, I wonder if-----

Stop that thought Angela! No romantic drama thoughts about your parents!

I shook my head a tiny bit to get the thought of my parents being related somehow out of there.

"I asked if you could get the eggs for me, but you look like you are ready to keel over. Go get ready for school. Fluffy can stay out here." He said with a smile and motioned to the mound of fat and fur running around the field.

I nodded and I went back to the house. I felt bad about not doing my chores, but I was so tired.

Damn shoulder devil.

Yay! Chapter one is done! So tell me what you thought and I will upload the next chapter soon. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

Cinnamon High: Chapter 2: Welcome Back

Author's Note: My gosh I am tired. Last night I was working one this chapter and watching Zombie Loan. I didn't get to bed until the wee hours of the morning and I slept in. I have just woken up, so if sentences don't make sense, I apologize. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters.

Thanks to: waterfall42 (First review! Cookie for you!)

theharvestquill (I will do my best!)

Blubber Nuggets (You are awesome! Thank you so much!)

I walked back into my house and took off my boots by the door. My mom was still at the spot at the kitchen table reading the same book. I left her alone and walked to and up the stairs leading to my bedroom, my parents' bedroom, the den, and the bathroom. My bedroom was at the end of the hall and the door was white with my name scribbled onto the door in pink crayon. I did that hen I was little and for some reason it hasn't faded or fallen prey to my mother's rigorous cleaning. I pushed my door, but it did not open.

"Odd." I stated and tried again. It still would not open. I put all of my weight onto the door and it opened up enough to let me squeeze through.

My room is a chaotic mess. Clothes were all over the place, on the floor, hanging from my wardrobe draws, and on my bed. My desk was covered in books and writing utensils. I had bowls and cups on my nightstand. My bed was a mess like the rest of my room; blankets were spread out along my bed and dripping onto the floor, clothes, romance novels, and other belongings were spewed on the bed but a spot was clear, it was the spot where I sleep. My bookshelf was cluttered with tiny stuffed animals and more romance novels. There was a single clear path from the door to my bed and I went that way. I kicked clothes and other stuff out of my way when I went past them and I reached my destination, my bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans I thought was clean and smelled one of the legs.

'_I think it smells clean. It kind of smells like my room though._' I thought and stripped out of my pajama bottoms.

I went back to my bed and did the same process with a green t shirt, and a green sweater and I quickly changed. Now here comes the hard part, finding matching socks.

I looked all over my bed and surrounding floor for matching socks when I finally gave up. I never have matching socks. I think Phoenix has one of his minions steel one sock every time my mom does laundry, just enough to piss me off. I grabbed a black sock and a green sock and put them on.

"There. Done." I said grabbing my cell phone and made my way out. I still needed to go to the bathroom and see how bad I look. As I walked the path again, my foot collided with something hard and I fell into the clothes pile by my bed. I sat up and looked around to see what I may have tripped over. I dug around the spot where I thought I fell and soon found the culprit. It is a wood carving of a cat that my friend Luke made me for my birthday last year.

The cat was about the size of my forearm and about two times as thick. It was made from this really light brown wood and it was evident Luke had difficulties making it; there were dark spots in places I presumed was blood. I almost called it a pig when I first saw it, but Luke announced it was a cat before I could say anything. I smiled at the thought of my blue haired, idiotic comrade. If one of us got into trouble, the other was most defiantly beside them. You know the saying _'A friend would bail you out of jail, but a best friend is sitting right beside you in the cell saying '__**Damn! That was fun!**__'_ I consider Luke as my cell mate.

I placed the animal gingerly on my bed and walked out of my room and shut the door. I went across the hall in about four steps and entered the bathroom. The first thing you see when you enter my bathroom is the claw footed tub across from the door, on the left of the tub is the toilet, and on the right side of the tub is the sink and my destination, the mirror. I went over to the sink and saw my reflected self bulge out her eyes.

'_Holy Hell, I look like shit._' That one sentence repeated itself a few times in my head.

My face was a wreck, I had bags under my large brown eyes from days without getting any sleep, I had dried tears on my pinkish cheeks from one of the episodes of 'The Sky Will Fall,' and my hair. Oh Goddess my hair. Besides the fact it looked like chicken got a hold of my head, it looked like it laid an egg there too, because there was a bump on one side of my head and it was flat on the other. And then that damn cowlick on the flat side of my head. No gel in the world would make that thing stay down, but today it looked worse for some reason. And above all of that, even though summer ended and I spent time on Toucan Island, my flesh resembled snow. I turned my head from side to side to make sure it wasn't my ugly doppelganger. I knew it wasn't but it couldn't hurt to hope. I sighed and I set to work.

I turned on the hot water, grabbed a towel, and my strawberry scented shampoo, and I set to work washing my hair in the sink. Once I washed my hair, I rolled a towel around my head. While I was letting my hair dry, I went too work on my face. I washed my face and put on some foundation and power under my eyes to cover up the rings. When I covered up the rings to the best of my ability, I finished up with bronzer and blush to make me not look so albino like. I then pulled off the towel on my head and blow dried my hair. My short brown hair looked normal at least even the cowlick, tall and proud as ever, looked normal. When I liked what I saw, I left the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my cell phone. The tiny clock read _6:34._

'_I better leave now.'_ I thought and outwardly sighed. The first day of a long school year will be beginning soon. I made my way to the stairs and as I was going down my mom was coming up.

"Have a good day." She said with a smile. It looks like she woke up. My mom doesn't function well in the morning. I may not have gotten the beauty genetics from her, but I know got the genes where we can't function properly in the morning.

"You too, see you later." I said and stifled a yawn. I had a feeling I was going to make Luke give me a piggy back ride to school.

My mom was still smiling when we continued on our separate ways. I went to the front door and put on my boots and remembered to grab my brown winter coat from the coat rack before going out the door this time.

When I stepped out into the chilly autumn air again I didn't bother me as much this time. Probably from my extra layering of clothes I had on.

Our house and farm is nestled on top of the hill in the Caramel River district. Sure, it was a bitch to walk up after school let out and it took forever to get to town, but I lived close to my friends Luke, Owen, Bo, and Renee so that was a plus. It was also pretty close to the waterfall, so I could go swimming there when the weather warmed up, so that was another plus. Also the view was amazing when the sun was going up or down from up on the hill, so I really don't mind the excruciating long walks much.

I continued to survey the landscape; taking in the sight of the rising sun behind the town and over the ocean, the smell of the roses my dad was growing, and the sound of a battle cry.

Wait. What?

I looked over my shoulder where I thought the noise was coming from and sure enough, there was Luke running down the path to my house at full speed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Luke cried as came running right at me. I barely had time to process what was happening when my body's reflexes moved me out of the way in the nick of time as Luke whooshed past me. Luke ran off the tiny hill in front of my house, managing to land face first in the dirt with a loud '**thump**.'

"Ouch." I said and winced. What he did looked and sounded like it hurt. I had a feeling he was going to need another bandage on his face.

"I'm okay!" He announced and shot back up in the upright position and walked back up to me at a normal speed.

"What's up?!" He asked me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Luke was wearing brown boots, jeans with a few holes over the pants legs, and a black pull over sweater. He was wearing his signature white bandana with a flame on it covering his blue hair and a bandage over his nose like always.

"Since yesterday? Nothing. And you have dirt on your face." I said while I brushed a spot on my cheek to show him where on his.

"No, I haven't spoken to you in three days! Your ass was planted to your bed while you watched your cheesy TV shows!" He said while he rubbed the spot on his cheek where I showed him.

"Call them cheesy again and I will personally burn your bandana." I threatened him with an icy glare. Wait a second…..

"Three days? Are you sure?" Wow. New record for me. I kind of didn't believe it though. You think my mom would have broken down my door and told me to work on the farm if I wasn't there after a two hour break.

"Sure I'm sure! I visited you three days ago and saw it myself! You mumbled 'Uh huh' and 'Mm hmm' a few times and before I left you started crying over a 'Vincent.' And then I tried to see you a few more times and your mom said you were still in your room." He said as we began to walk down the hill to school.

"I really don't remember seeing or hearing you." I said truthfully. I seriously didn't remember.

"Those things should seriously come with a warning label! Like: Caution! May make you forget the time and your friends!" Luke said and made his hands open above his head like the caption would go there.

I was not amused with this. "You're in love with an ax." I said without thinking.

Luke gave me a smirk. I think I could see what he was thinking when he gave me that smirk. Yay! Time for another game of Verbal Smack down!

"Your room is a hamster cage." He said.

"You want to be Popeye." I said. This boy can eat spinach like there is no tomorrow, I am surprised his hair isn't the color of Phoebe's by how much he eats it.

"You like cheese." He retaliated. I had a feeling it was about the earlier comment about my shows.

I glared at him. Oh, it's on now.

"You want to be the Harvest Goddess's bitch." Luke had once said the Harvest Goddess could spank him and I think I won't let him live it down.

Luke paused for a moment in attempting to think of a comeback. I think I took him off guard with the 'bitch' comment though.

"You think a bird is out to get you." He said finally. Oh man, was that the best he could think of?

"You think the boogeyman is out to get you." I said with out pausing, Luke needs to sleep with a nightlight on or he freaks that monsters are going to eat him.

Luke was taken aback again. Yay! Point for me!

"You suck." He mumbled. I think I hurt his pride, because people only retaliate that when they know thy lost and can't think of anything else to say.

"You blow." I said. It was my normal retaliation when someone tells me that I suck.

Luke suddenly started on 'Your Momma' stuff as we continued on our way to school.

About halfway down the hill and moving from 'Your Momma' to 'Your Daddy' we met up with Renee.

"Heeey guys!" She called from behind us. Luke and I paused our game and looked behind us. Renee came running up and walked beside me.

Renee is one awesome person in my mind. She is always happy, not as much as Maya but she can get hyped up fairly easily. She was wearing a long sleeved yellow dress and brown boots. Her brown hair was cut almost like a boy's cut, but she managed to make it look cute. Her large brown eyes always seemed to hold happiness and mischief in them.

Renee and I were once told that we looked similar to one another. I remember my romance drama mind go into over drive once I heard that. I had always thought Cain, Renee's dad, had looked like someone from a romance anything. Possibly because of strong stature. But anyway, I thought my mom had an affair with Cain and Renne and I was sisters.

That thought soon left my head. I realized Cain loved his wife Hanna with all his heart and my mom barely associates herself with anyone other than her friend Mira or her family. When I realized this, I think I was upset a tiny bit.

"Hey Renee! What's up!?" Luke asked as we began to walk to school again.

Renee shook her head a few times. "Nothing much, just taking care of the animals. And fishing." Renee said with a smile. Cain and Hanna ran Brownie Ranch. A very large animal ranch in the northernmost part of the island and it was the place where Phoenix attempted to take my life or the first time. I shivered at the remembrance.

Renee also has a love for fishing. When she is not working, she can be found at the waterfall trying to catch fish. I admit, she can't fish to save her life. If she was alone on an abandoned island, she would probably have to live off of the stuff the island produces. On the other hand, she can cook the fish really well.

Something went off in my mind. "RENEE!" I shouted all of a sudden, making Luke and Renee visibly jump. "Did you see that one episode of 'The Sky Will Fall?!'" I asked and turned to face her. Renee was the only I knew who watched the show, occasionally though because she was always working on the farm. I could feel my cheeks warming up and I think my eyes were beginning to glitter.

"Erm…….which episode are we talking about?" Renee asked and glanced a questioning look over to Luke, who only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It was on this morning at one!" I said excitedly. I was nearly bouncing as we walked.

"I'm sorry. I was asleep then." She said. Yeah, normal people would be asleep by then, you think.

Yet I am not normal, so it evens out. "Heithcliff and Maria are siblings!" I nearly shouted.

Renee's eyes bulged a bit and she threw her hands to her mouth in surprise. "WHAT?!" She shouted.

"I know! I said the same thing when the paternity test cam back!" I said. Renee and I were soon engulfed in our own little world and Luke was left behind.

We continued to talk about what happened with Heithcliff and Maria after the test came back for the rest of the walk to school. Renee was on the verge of an aneurism by the time we got there.

"No way no way no way no way no way NO WAY!" Renee exclaimed when I told her about how Heithcliff said he couldn't love Maria that way since they were related by blood.

"We're here." Luke said. Oh yeah, Luke was here too. Whoops.

The school was located just outside of Waffle Town, if you wanted to call it a school that is. It was more like a large three floor house. The top floor held the classrooms, since there were not a lot of students, all of the students took the mandatory classes to get into college. If a student wanted to go to college, they would have to go to the city and live there, because the commute was very long. Anyway, the second floor was a huge empty room with no walls and a hard floor that the students use as a gym. That is where assemblies and accusation dances are held. The bottom floor was where the students had lockers. There was no lunch room though. You could go to the Inn to get food or you can stay at school for a break though. The Sundae Inn was where the elementary school children go to learn. There were not a lot of them either, so there was plenty of room there. And finally the middle school students went to the Town Hall library to learn.

Yeah, a tiny island with very few residents improvised on the housing of learning for their future. And to make matters even more odd, all of the students are around the same age. It was like there was a conspiracy started even before we were born. So I have been around all of them since I have been in elementary school.

"Are you ready for another year?" Renee asked with a smile.

I sighed. "We may as well start it already." I responded. Joy.

We entered the school and we went strait to my locker for the past two years, sine I was the only one with extra baggage. That was all there is to the bottom floor; a few lockers, a couple posters, a stairway leading up to the second floor and beyond, and a snack machine. We have had the same lockers at the beginning of our ninth grade year and it will be ours until we graduate. I put in my combination for my lock and opened my locker. It was completely empty except for the pictures of romance characters taped to the side of the door. I looked at them happily and gave them a good morning while I tossed my coat in.

Luke's locker was across from mine and Renee's was a little further down from mine. Luke leaned on the locker beside mine and Renee was on the other side of me while they waited for me to get finished. Luke laughed at me for saying good morning to my pictures.

"You still have these up?" He said while smirking and pointing to a picture of Vincent holding Annabell in a very dramatic pose.

"Yes." I said and shut my locker; Luke almost lost his fingers in the door in the process.

"Hey!" He said and pulled his hand to his chest.

"You were in the way." I said and pulled out my phone from my pocket. It read _7:39_. School starts in fifteen minutes and we took along time to get here. If Luke, Renee, and I ran at full speed here it would take about forty minutes, but walking at a snail's pace like today made it over an hour's walk.

"We should head to the gym." I said and put my phone in my pocket again. Luke jumped onto my back unexpectedly and I almost landed face first on the floor.

"Carry me! My feet hurt!" He said and snuggled into my back.

I started to wriggle around violently. "No! Get off! You're hurting my hips!" I said and tried to pry him off, but he would give. He just held on tight and I finally gave up.

"Fine. But if I fall going up the stairs, your ass will be mine." I said and meant every word of it.

"Sure, sure." He said and got comfortable.

Renee was laughing at us the entire time. I made it to the stairs with not a lot of problems, Luke was just built like a brick and he was somewhat heavy. Luckily all the tending to the crops I do made my back and arms stronger so I thought I could do it. Once we were in the gym I dropped Luke. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled backwards a bit and almost fell down the stairs.

"HEY!" He said and came up to me. But before I could say anything, Mayor Hamilton climbed onto the tiny stage and told all of us to take a seat. School has started.

The gym had a mink shift stage and a couple of folding chairs facing it. I noticed in the front row were a few teachers, Ozzie, Barbra, and Hayden, and a few students, my friends Kathy and Owen, and not friend Gill aka King Hardass.

Kathy saw Renee, Luke, and myself and said something to Owen and they both waved. Gill glanced up from the book he had and quickly looked back down.

The second row had more of my friends, Candace, Anissa, and Maya, and more people I didn't get along with, Phoebe, Calvin, and Chase.

The final row had Julius, trying to get Candace's attention with something, Jin, Toby, and Selena.

Luke and I went over to Selena and Renee said 'See you later,' before going off to an open chair in between Gill and Kathy.

"Hey Selena." I said with a smile and took the chair beside her.

"Hey sweetie." She said. Selena is a native of Toucan Island and a really good friend of mine. We met a few summers ago when my family took our first vacation to Toucan Island. We really didn't click at first but we eventually became friends. Selena left her tropical home to come to Waffle Island in hopes of starting a career as a dancer. She said she was going to graduate and go to the city to become a professional.

She also was attractive and she knew it. Her red hair and eyes made her stand out, her permanently tan skin was very healthy and clear of any flaws, and her figure was very filed out. She wore revealing clothes a lot, like right now. She is wearing tight jeans that was low cut, a tight low cut white shirt that showed off her, ummm……what's a good word? Female aspects? Yes, that works.

Any way, she isn't scared of showing off and we click fairly well, so she is a good friend.

"How was the trip?" I asked Selena as I felt Luke sit beside me. Selena went home to Toucan Island for the whole vacation so the only time I saw her was that week I spent there with my parents.

"Fine. Oh, I have something for you." Selena said and reached down. Her hand bag was on the floor beside her feet and she dug into one of its pockets. She pulled something out and handed it to me. It was a black pearl. I had heard that Toucan Island had black pearls wash up onto shore once and a while and I had wanted one. I looked at the beach everyday for one but I couldn't find one before I had to go home.

My lips made an 'o' shape before I hugged Selena very fiercely.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said. Selena almost fell out of her chair but she managed to balance her weight and my weight on the chair.

"Down girl!" Selena said with a laugh. After she managed to get out of my death grip she smirked at me.

"Repay the favor." She said. Sigh. Selena.

"My dad is growing roses right now and I think they are ready to bloom. I can give you one when they are ready." I said. Selena loves red flowers and roses were impossible to grow on Toucan Island's tropical climate.

Selena's eyes grew large and she looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "You mean it?" She asked awe struck. I just managed to nod once when she attacked me, but I wasn't as graceful as Selena and we both fell to the floor.

"Thank you!" She said between laughs and I was laughing as well. Luke held out a hand for both of us.

"Here." He said. Luke can be a gentleman at some point. But Selena just stood up by herself.

"Thanks for the offer." She said and took her seat. Selena didn't get along with people a lot. I am an exception though.

I took Luke's hand and I got back in my seat. Then Hamilton began to talk.

"Welcome back!" he said and clapped. I noticed he likes to do that a lot. He began with the same speech he gives every year. The same, boring speech that feels like it is sucking the life out of you.

'_I wonder if I can sleep?' _I thought as I felt my eyelids get heavy. Suddenly the shoulder devil and angel showed up. I didn't get a good look at them last time, but they looked like me only really, really small. One was wearing a white dress, had a golden halo above its head, and had tiny white wings and the other was wearing a black dress, had a black halo above its head, and had tiny black wings.

"_You should have slept when I told you to last time.'' _The one in the white dress said with a huff.

The one in the black dress mocked the one in the white dress. _"'You should have slept.' But now you can sleep! It feels like the mayor is taking you soul away." _It said and played with my cowlick.

"_YOU want her soul, not the mayor. The mayor is a very lovely man."_ The little angel said.

"_How is that lovely?" _The little devil said and jerked her thumb to the stage. Devil then fluttered down to my ear and began to whisper in it. _"It is SO warm in here, don't you think? And what will a tiny nap hurt? It won't kill anyone." _She said and began to twirl a piece of my hair again.

I mumbled something incoherent in agreement. It was warm in here. And a nap wouldn't hurt. My eyelids were starting to shut.

"_You will hurt the mayor's FEELINGS!" _Angel said in an attempt to wake me up.

Didn't work. I was soon fast asleep and I missed the tiny victory dance Devil did.

I awoke to sharp pains in my cheeks.

"Oww!" I said and shot my eyes open. I saw two hands connected to my face, one leading to Luke he other to Selena.

"Whuts up?" I asked. It is pretty hard to talk when people are squeezing your cheeks.

"You snore." Luke said and let go of my cheek.

"I do not!" I said ad soon as Selena let go as well. Owww, my poor abused face.

"We do have to go though. You are in class one." Selena said and picked up her bag from the floor.

"What class are you two in?" I asked and stood up. There were six rooms on the top floor; two bathrooms, a lab, a computer lab, and two classrooms. They split everyone in half and stick us in two different classrooms. The teachers are the ones that switch rooms and the only time we see the kids in the other class if there is a function, lunch, and before and after school, and in gym class.

"We are both in class two." Luke said unhappily. I felt the same way.

"That sucks! And blows!" I stated. I have been in class with both of them since we came to this school and we get spilt up now? I had a feeling it was because of karma. Stupid Devil.

"It does." Selena said glumly. As I said, the girl doesn't play well with others. We made our way up to the third floor and walked down to the end of the hall. The two classrooms were across the hall from one another, but we still wouldn't be in the same room. I sighed.

'_It's not like it is the end of the world or anything. I will see them later and I am sure I will have a few friends in here.' _I thought and opened the door.

Karma's a bitch you know.

There were eight desks in the room, a teacher's desk, and a chalkboard. But the contents of the room didn't make me angry it was the people in it.

The first person I saw was Phoebe in the front row. We have never really gotten along for some reason. And then she thought I was trying to steal her, now ex, boyfriend Jin so it all went down hill from there. She also dared to deny the fact that she dyes her hair green. It is candy apple green and she says it is natural.

The second person I saw was in the corner reading a book still, King Hardass aka Gill. He is the biggest prick in all Waffle Island and he doesn't hide it. We have been enemies since the time he angered me when I was little and I threatened to color in all the books in the library. I was deadly with those crayons when I was younger, now I have farm tools and I am pretty sure those do more bodily harm then crayons. Except for the time I accidentally threw one and hit Luke in the eye, but that is another story.

The third was Chase. Oh Goddess, it was Chase. The sarcastic chief to be. He is Satan's spawn and his peach hair defies gravity. He is another person who seems to be vinegar and I am water. He can get really mean to down right nasty in .2 seconds. I have seen it. I was at the Sundae Inn, where he works after school and weekends, and I tried to be pleasant with him, it's just my mouth and brain malfunction and something else pops out. I accidentally said something along the lines of his cooking reminding me of Maya's cooking. She can't cook worth crap but occasionally she gets something right. I remembered when she made decent cookies for me and I said something like, 'This is almost as good as Maya's cookies.' And he snapped from to being a tolerable pain to an anal son of a beep in a very quick motion.

I noticed Jin, Toby, and Calvin sitting in the center. I wouldn't call them friends, but we do talk from time to time.

Jin is an aspiring doctor and I believe he will make it. He wants to help people and he is a border line genius. His grandmother works in the clinic and he works there as well, he sells medicine and tea, and he is quiet and pleasant to talk to, but if you hurt your health in anyway, he will scold you to no extent. I found out when I accidentally passed out in the mine a few years ago and I was taken to the clinic. I got scolded and I never passed out again.

Toby is a decent guy. He is carefree and laid back. I don't think I have ever seen him raise his voice. All that boy does is sleep and fish. He kind of reminds me of a fish with the way he looks, though. I also want to know how he can see with his eyes closed all the time.

Calvin is an aspiring adventurer. He practically lives in the mine and he said he has seen the lake at the bottom. I tried to go there, but I only managed to get to floor fifteen before having to go back up. He is a pretty decent guy, funny and smart. I think he is Phoebe's new love interest.

And the last person in the room is Julius. There are not enough words in the world to describe him. When I was little I thought he was a girl, apparently he still does get mistaken for a girl from time to time. He dresses very………flashy like. Clothes are a freedom of speech in my mind, so that doesn't bother me, the fact that he can get annoying is. He constantly is trying to get me to wear better clothes, and by 'better' I mean his. He also reminds me of a smoothie. Probably because of his purple hair with green high lights.

"Someone is looking at me." Julius suddenly announced and turned towards me. How does he do it? He just knows when people are looking at him.

"Ah, Angela! How is my little angel?" He said from his seat.

And the only open seat was beside Julius. Great.

"Hey Julius." I said with a smile. Julius is friendly, he just isn't afraid to speak his mind.

Julius ran his eyes up and down me and gave a sigh. That kinda pissed me off.

"Something you want to say Julius?" I asked as I sat down.

"You are still a work in progress." He said and nodded to himself. "And I know just the thing to help you!" He announced and turned to me.

"Hmm……..I think something………..no that won't work…….no not that either……." He mumbled to himself as he continued to look at me.

"Are you trying to get me into some of your clothes again? You really don't need to." I said.

"Nonsense! You are a painting in progress! And I am the da Vinci of clothes! I will make everyone beautiful!" He announced. I could have sworn their was a little heart at the end of the sentence.

I surprised a sigh as Julius began to discuss what colors would make me into a 'Walking Mon Lisa.'

Welcome back to another year. It is going to be a long one.

Holy granoly! I am sorry I took longer to write this chapter! I was in a weird funk last night and I didn't get a lot done, but at least it is up now. ^-^ Oh, I am going to be away from my laptop for a week so I won't be able to post another chapter until I come back. Sorry in advance. I should have the other chapter up next week! I promise! See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Job

_**Chapter 3: A New Job**_

_**Author's Note: Hello again! I have finally got back to my baby! I think I was going through withdraw for the past two weeks. And I am going to have to go away from it again. **__****__** I am sorry in advance, so I am going to work my bottom off to make chapters you all may like! Good thing I hate the Super Bowl.. **__****__** Hopefully I will have a chapter or two up tonight or over the weekend but if not, I am so, so sorry. Well, on with chapter 3!**_

_**Thanks to: waterfall42 - Thank you so much for reviewing again! It made me really happy to hear that you liked the long chapter! ^-^ And let me apologize for being gone for so long! I thought I would only be gone for one week! I hope you will forgive me!**_

_**Everyone else who read my story thus far. Thank you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**_

I thought the day would never end. Besides being permanently resided beside Julius for the rest of the school year, who liked to pass little notes in his elegant hand writing about every random thing that seemed to float into his head, Phoebe was tossing me little glares every time she had a chance to turn around in her seat. I was seriously on the verge of melting down when the lunch break came around. In the midst of Julius trying to drag me of to lunch with Candace, Kathy came into the room.

My blond haired, green eyed friend had never looked so much like a knight in shining armor to me before that moment. She came over to Julius and me, who was trying to coax me out of my seat.

"Angela! Let's talk!" She said and pulled me out of my seat and out the door.

She quickly pulled me out the door and across the hall in a matter of moments. A small group of my friends were surrounding a desk in the opposite corner of the room; Luke, Selena, and Owen. Luke sensed our presence and looked our way. He smiled as Kathy dragged me closer to the group. Kathy shoved me toward the group and I almost lost balance.

"Fugitive acquired, sir!" She stated and saluted.

"Excellent work officer, you are relieved of you duties." Luke said again, playing along and he turned his attention to me.

"How is it on the other side?" He asked me with a toothy grin and a lot of humor dancing across his features.

"Let's say they didn't have cookies." I mumbled and leaned myself on an unoccupied desk behind me and facing my group of friends.

Everyone looked amused and Owen even chuckled. My eyes traveled to possibly the most muscular guy in our school. Owen had short red-brown spiked into the back of his head, small brown eyes, and, as stated, large muscles. I looked like he had melons implanted in his arms. It is kind of hard to believe he was a scrawny little kid when we were all younger. Now, he is a fine specimen of man and he is not afraid to show it. He was wearing a tight black turtle neck and matching black pants and boots. Have you noticed how hard it is to find matching black? It is not an easy task.

I also had a big crush on the guy last year. I spent a lot of time up in the mines last year and we spent a lot of quality time together. In fact, we became such good friends that he confided in me about _his _crush. My best female friend, Maya.

And when I thought about how Owen acted around her, he was so obvious it was kind of painful to watch. And to make it more painful, Maya had no clue. I still think she has no clue Owen likes her. She is not the brightest crayon in the box, after all.

Thinking of my other blond friend, I noticed she wasn't in the room.

"Where's Maya?" I asked and glanced around the room again. No one else was in the room or that matter.

"She went to get lunch at the Inn, she will be back soon." Selena said. She looked a little relieved. My guess it is from being surrounded by people for half of the day.

"Ohh….' I said and tuned my attention to Kathy. "What's new with you?"

Kathy smirked. "Riding horses and working. You know, being active and not sitting on my butt all summer like _someone _we all know."

I felt a blush make its way to my face. "It wasn't all summer! Just the last three days!" I said. In the corner of my eyes, Luke looked like he was suppressing his laughter.

"It was pretty damn near close! You missed a really amazing thing when you were in your room!" She said and placed her hands on her hips.

Kathy was a really good friend of mine; she is energetic, loves horses, really competitive, and a hard worker and player. She works as a waitress at he Sundae Inn in the evenings and she is possibly one of the most awesome people I know. She has long blond hair that is permanently in a pony tail, cat like green eyes, and she has one dimple on her left cheek. She is also always in cowboy boots and has a pet horse she keeps at Brownie Ranch named Sunbeam.

"What did I miss that was so amazing?" I asked with not a lot of enthusiasm. Nothing happens here, I have accepted that fact a long time ago.

Kathy glared at me. "You sound eager. But, what happened was, Sunbeam gave birth!" She said with a large smile.

I felt my eyes grow two times its normal size. "I had no idea she was pregnant!" I said and felt my interest grow more and more by the minute. I witnessed two calf births at our farm and I was ecstatic for the both of them. The thought of bringing another life into the world with the one you love always got to me. But with the two cows, it was more like a sperm bank with the Miracle Potions, but I still liked to think about bringing another being into the world, so I was happy.

"Apparently neither did Cain! He said he didn't notice anything different with her and he had no idea how she got pregnant." Kathy said with a sigh. That was another shocker. Cain knew every little thing about animals, you think he was one. The fact that an animal got pregnant behind his back and he had no idea was very amazing as well.

Luke, of course, wanted to put in his two cents. "How could he not know how a horse got knocked up? It's easy! A male gets—" He didn't finish what he started when Kathy smacked a book across his head with a lot of force.

"I know the just of it you idiot! It's just there are no male horses at the Ranch and Cain doesn't know how Sunbeam came across a Miracle Potion!" Kathy said red faced. I felt my face get red too. Irene, a teacher who teaches chemistry, biology, and health class taught us all Sex Ed last year and it is one of the most torturous things a teenager has to go threw. Especially to Jin, when Irene being his grandmother. Having my grandma show how to put on a condom would not sit well with me one bit.

"That hurt you gorgon!" Luke shouted and nursed his abused head.

"As if! That hard head of yours would only get hurt if a tree fell on it!" Kathy retaliated. Bickering soon followed between the two of them.

After a few moments of loud bickering, Kathy's patience snapped. "Fine! Me and you are going to settle this after school! Met me in the field behind school! We are going to have a duel!"

"Bring it princess! I bet you won't be able to win!" Luke said with fire in his eyes.

Kathy smirked. "What do you want to bet?" She asked.

Luke, of course didn't think, "Loser has to become the winner's slave for a week!"

"It's a deal!" Kathy said and shook hands with Luke.

"What's a deal?" A voice asked from behind us. I was to busy with the argument to notice someone come into the room. When I checked, it was Maya carrying a small paper bag.

Maya was standing in the doorway with her head tilted to the side. She was wearing a light pink dress that came to her knee caps, white open toe sandals with a small wedge, her short red-blond hair was loose around her shoulders and had two small braids on the side of her head, and she had large blue eyes.

"Luke and Kathy made a bet." Selena said un amused. She got along pretty well with Kathy, but for some reason she was not on the best terms with Maya. Selena once said something about how Maya's attitude pissed her off.

"Ohhhh! Okay!" Maya said with a smile and ran forward to me.

I smiled at my friend. She is possibly one of the sweetest persons I have ever met, other than the fact that she was an air head. I caught a glimpse at Owen, who was blush profusely and turned his attention away room and found something very interesting with the blank chalkboard in the front of the room.

'_Poor guy. Still strung up on little Maya as always.'_ I said with a mental sigh and looked back at Maya. She was standing in front of me and smiling.

"What do you have their?" I asked and pointed to the bag in her hand.

"Oh! I got this from my grandma!" She said and opened the bag and pulled out a shortcake. Her grandmother, Yolanda, was a very renowned chief and is working as the Inn's top chief. She also has been teaching Chase as her apprentice and trying to help Maya with her cooking. Maya can not cook to save her life. If something she makes manages to look edible, chances are there is no chance in Hell that you will be able to swallow it.

"That looks good." I said with a smile. Truth is, I hate sweets. I am a terribly picky eater and I am known to forget about eating. I need to be constantly reminded to eat or I won't eat at all. You can probably find dozens of little sticky notes placed all over the kitchen and in my bedroom telling me to eat.

"Still obsessed with sweets I see." I said playfully. Maya's favorite food was sweets and cakes.

"I sure am! And it is fun week, so I want them more than usual." She said and finished the sentence with a pout.

"Poor thing. I should be starting fun week any time now. Are you in pain?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I am all right! Running to and from the Inn made me feel better anyway." She said with her smile still in place.

Just then, Candace and Anissa came into the room.

"H-hello Angela." Candace said softly.

"Hello Angela." Anissa said with a brilliant smile.

Candace and Anissa are more friends of mine. Candace is the wallflower of our group but she is a big sweetie. She has long blue-grey hair, blue-grey eyes, and she is wearing an ankle length plaid skirt and a matching long sleeved blouse. Her grandmother runs the Tailor Shop in town and works part time there with her little sister, Luna. Her little sister is the polar opposite of her. Luna has pink hair, blue eyes, and wears clothes that are dangerously close to becoming like the stuff Julius wears. If she heard me think that, I would get a tongue lashing. Her sister has a fiery attitude in place of Candace's quiet personality.

Anissa is possibly the most mature out of our group. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, she has a mole under her left eye, and she is wearing an ankle length skirt and green blouse. Her parent's own Souffle Farm and her little brother owns Taylor's Seeds. What I don't get is how an elementary school kid has his own shop, but it is what it is. And the kid has a lot of good stuff for sale all year round. Anissa's parents are okay in my book, Craig is pretty much a dill weed, calls me shorty and scrawny every time he sees me, and we always make challenges to one another all he time. Ruth runs the shop though, her constant headaches keep her from being out in the sun for too long. She also seems like a downer, but once you get to know her a little bit, she can be a pleasant woman.

"Hey Anissa, Candace, how are you two?" I asked with a smile.

"I am good, thank you for asking. What is going on here?" Anissa asked and motioned to Kathy and Luke still taking verbal abuse from one another.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What usually happens with those two. They have a bet going on after school, would you mind going and telling me about it?" I asked Anissa.

"W-why won't y-you be going?" Candace asked softly from Anissa's side.

"Because my show is going to be coming on and I don't want to miss it!" I stated with a huge grin.

"I-I see……" Candace said and Anissa quietly giggled at me. Just then the bell went off, signaling the students that lunch break was over in five minutes.

I sighed. "I better get back over." I mumbled. Maya and Candace looked at me worriedly and Anissa smiled at me.

"See you later then. I hope we get to talk soon." Anissa said. I nodded and told everyone goodbye. Kathy and Luke didn't hear me because they were still in the midst of their argument though.

I left the room and paused at my classroom's door. _'Home again, home again.'_ I stated bitterly and opened the door. The second I opened the door, Julius sunk his claws back into me.

"There you are! I need to tell you about my lunch date with Candace! It was absolutely pleasant!" Julius stated the second he saw me. I mentally sighed and sat back down in my seat.

I thought the day would never end. I got up from my seat before Julius could say one more random thing he pulled from his ass and ran to my locker. Once I had my coat on, I ran out of the school and made my way up that Goddess forsaken hill to my house.

'_Why the hell did my dad want a hilltop plantation?' _I asked myself when I took a small break and sat on a rock.

I was watching the clouds float above me as I caught my breath. I made out two cows and a chicken when I felt a presence. Like the kind Julius usually gets when people are looking at him. I looked around but saw no one.

'_Weird. It feels like someone is looking at me.'_ I though as I looked around my surroundings once again.

I started to get really creeped out and I decided I would run home. I ran up the rest of the hill and ran into my house. My home was dark and there was a sticky note posted onto the back of the front door. I picked it up and noticed my mother's bubbly like hand writing.

_Angela, don't forget to eat a snack. I made some pudding earlier for your father and there is plenty left over. I went to the General Store and I should be back before dinner. Your father also had some business with Cain, so I have no clue when he should return home. Your father told me that you were supposed to water the crops again and get the eggs from the chickens, ducks, and Phoenix, as well as the silk. He also said the animals were outside and for you not to forget._

_Mom_

"Yay! Pudding!" I said with fake enthusiasm and hung up my coat on the coat rack beside the door. I hate pudding. It falls into the sweets category.

I went to the fridge to see if I wanted anything. I noticed I could make a sandwich and that was about the only thing I could make since my mom won't let me near the kitchen. I pulled out some butter, mayonnaise, some vegetables, and two slices of bread. Once I thought I had everything, I went to the cutting board and made a vegetable sandwich.

I nibbled at my sandwich and placed the dishes I dirtied into the sink. I continued to nibble on the piece of food I had and went up the stairs to my bedroom.

'_That weird feeling I had earlier really freaked me out. I wonder what that was about?' _I thought as I walked down the hall to my room.

Fluffy was lying in front of my door and looked up with a jolt when he sensed me walking toward him. With Fluffy there I felt a little better.

"Hey, boy. How are you?" I asked him and patted his head. He woofed and stood up. The door to my room was unclogged from my endeavors this morning, so I had very little trouble getting into my room. Once I made it to my bed and Fluffy situated right beside me on some of my clothes, I turned on my TV to see my show starting up.

The announcer had just started to narrate.

_Last time on '__**The Sky Will Fall, But I Don't Care**__,' Dimiri had found Annabell and is trying to get her to go back to Russia with him! With her recent fight with Vincent, it may not be that hard to do! And the drama is really starting to heat up with Maria and Heithcliff when someone is blackmailing Heithcliff for one million dollars to keep the secret about him and Maria from the public! Who could be behind this heinous scheme? Find out more clues right now!_

The announcer ended and the show began with Annabell talking to Dimitri.

I could feel myself starting to zone out everything but the TV when Angel popped up.

"_Angela! You are supposed to be working on the farm!" _She scolded from my right shoulder.

Devil was soon to follow. _"So what? Her parents shouldn't be back for two more hours, so she can watch one episode!" _She said from my left shoulder.

"What could one episode hurt?" I glanced at Angel and asked her. Seriously, I needed this before I could get any motivation for anything hat involved manual labor.

Angel was starting to get mad. _"You know you will ge so wrapped up in this that you will forget! I should know; I am you!" _She stated and yanked on my ear.

"_You need to have some faith in her!"_ Devil said and went up to Angel.

"_Like you're the one who should be talking about faith!" _Angel retorted and faced Devil.

Devil just shrugged her shoulders. _"The eggs and silk aren't going to walk away by themselves! And what is one more hour of waiting for water? I'm sure they won't all shrivel up and die from dehydration for a little bit."_ Devil stated.

Devil won again.

"Listen Angel, I will go to work in one hour. I promise." I said and I gave her my best puppy dog face I could muster.

Angel groaned. _"That is not a good idea! You should really get it done and then watch your show!"_

Now I was starting to get annoyed. "No." I said simply and went back to my show. Thanks to the argument I missed a small part of the conversation.

I heard Angel sigh and Devil giggle before I was completely engulfed in the show.

I was seated at the kitchen table across from my mom, who did not look pleased. I watched three hours of shows and I forgot to do my chores. My father was out finishing them up and I was waiting to face the wrath of my mother.

She looked right at me; I was squirming in my seat. I hate it when I get Table Talk. It made me feel like an idiot when she talked down to me.

"Angela." She said my name in a tone that made me jump. It wasn't scary, but it was the tone parents give to children when they do something really, really bad. Kind of like a cop to a suspect in a murder case.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed and replied "I know. I am sorry that I forgot to do my chores and watch my shows instead. I promise I won't do it again." I said. I didn't know how much truth that held, but I will try my best to remember it.

"You will do it again." She said and I flinched. "You won't go into the barn or the coop when the animals are in, you forget to get the items you were told to get, and you don't tend for the crops. You are no doing enough for this farm."

I flinched again. True, I am forgetful and fearful of the poultry army, but I do manage to get a little work done around here.

"So that is why you are going to be working after school and on weekends at the General Store." My mom said and folded her hands onto the top of the table.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was confused.

"I was talking to Barbra today and we got on the subject of how her husband and she need a part time worker. I said you may be interested and I have decided, you will be working there as of tomorrow." She said with a small glare in her eyes.

"How is THAT supposed to help me?! Phoebe can't stand me, much less be able to work with me!" I stated.

"As I said, you don't do enough around here, so you will be working at the General Store. You will show up there after school tomorrow, because I will be escorting you there." Mom said with an icy gaze.

Great! The fact that I have to be with my arch enemy more than usual, I get my mommy to pick me up from school tomorrow! What the hell?

**Hello all! I have another chapter! Again, I am really, really, REALLY sorry for the long update. I hope you can forgive me. Also, I am stating to take requests for who should fall in love with Angela and who she should fall in love with. I don't think I will post up love stuff for a little longer, but it will show up. Please tell me who you think should fall for whom and I shall see what pops into my head. ^-^ And, if we get a snow day tomorrow, I will work on uploading another chapter. If not, I will still work on it. Well, have a good night every one and I hope to see you all soon! =D**


	4. Chapter 4: Concoction

**Chapter 4: Concoction**

**Authors Note: Hello! I have uploaded faster this time thank goodness. ^_^ That is about all I have to say, except Happy Birthday Blubber Nuggets! =D I may upload another chapter for your birthday as well if I work harder!**

**Thanks to: **

**NerdyByNature – Thank you so much! And I think you should upload your story, I would read it. ^_^**

**Blubber Nuggets – It is okay to put into your two cents. I like to get the two cents. ^_^ Also I think every time Angela chooses Devil's ideas, karma will come back full swing to haunt her. Maya and Owen is my favorite crack pairing even though Maya kind of gets on my nerves too. And that is a BRILLIANT idea! I was thinking of them making something wacky in her basement, but that one is just perfect! And there will be a vacation coming up, so you can look forward to that. ^-^ I will also promise to stop working once I start feeling tired instead of working on auto pilot so my grammar becomes a little more adequate.**

**waterfall42 – Thank you so much for reviewing and saying how my spelling has improved. ^-^ Now I just need to work on my grammar and punctuation and I should be good to go! I was thinking of putter POVs for the other characters in after a little more time has past, so you can look forward to that. ^-^ I have a few ideas for pairings that got the hamster in my head to start running, so I think I know how the story is going to head for a little bit.**

**And to anyone who happened to read my story. Thank you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harvest Moon games or its characters.**

Life sucks. No, scratch that. Life blows.

My mother had got me a part time job at the General Store; sure the perks aren't that bad. Three p.m. to six p.m. every week day and nine a.m. to six p.m. on weekends, roughly around one to two hundred gold a day, and the twenty percent employee discount was a huge plus for me, I was saving up to get **'The Sky Will Fall, But I Don't Care'** season one box set, all one hundred and thirty two episodes. The negative thing was the fact I had to work with Phoebe.

As I had previously stated, Phoebe and I get along like a weasel and a cobra. Not well at all. And this all started with the misunderstanding of her thinking I was going to steal Jin. Personally, the girl has an obsession disorder. **(1.)**

So, after being picked up from school from my mom; making me feel like I am going to receive torment to no end by Luke, Kathy, and Selena, and after making it to the shop to realize Barbra and Simon had to step out and they left Phoebe of take care of the shop.

So I am alone in the store with Phoebe, who went off somewhere in the back, to manage the shop for who knows how long.

I am currently skimming a magazine I found under the counter about summer clothes. The stuff shown in here seemed to want to be worn by someone with the body type of Selena, yet have the taste of Maya. Pink, floral, and shows a lot of female flesh.

'_Does Phoebe want to wear these kinds of clothes? I knew she liked men, but I didn't think she would go skank to try and get them. Or does Barbra want to feel young and desirable?' _I thought as I turned to the next page where the models were wearing very revealing intimates. I noticed some weird water patterns on the corners of the page and a sudden realization hit me. Barbra works the sales pitch, she doesn't get near the counter and Phoebe wouldn't be caught dead in a pink two piece dress and barely any nightwear. The only person who works the register is Simon.

Ewww…………….

I threw the magazine back under the counter where I found it and went to put hand sanitizer on my hands.

Behind the side wall of the store is an extension to the house. Walking into the dining room made me realize that I had no clue where the bathroom was in this house.

"Where is it?" I asked myself out loud and looked around my surroundings. I noticed some stairs in the back of the room and thought I could start there.

Walking into the stairway, I realized it was really dark.

"Where's the light switch?" I mumbled and felt along the wall for the small box and couldn't find it on either side of me.

'_Must be at the bottom.' _I concluded and made my way carefully down the stairs. Once I thought I was on solid ground I felt around for the light switch again and sure enough, there it was on my right.

'_Finally.'_ I thought happily and switched it on.

There was no bathroom down here. It was more of a mad scientists' lab. There were lab devices all over the multiple tables and spewing onto floor, papers scattered everywhere, and there was a huge flat table that had something lying on it with a sheet covering the device, and Phoebe was at one of the corner tables looking at a clear liquid bubbling away on a Bunsen burner. And the second the lights turned on, Phoebe turned around to my direction.

"You idiot!" She yelled while she was running towards me when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back up the stairs.

"What?!" I stated as I was pulled into the kitchen. The second Phoebe and I made it through the doorway there was a loud explosion from the basement that made the house shake and a light grey smoke soon drifted up from the basement and covered the entire kitchen and dining room area in a deluded fog.

"Damn it! Now I have to start all over again!" Phoebe stated and stomped her feet on the kitchen floor.

"And you!" She said once she was done her small tantrum and turned her attention to me.

"Why the hell did you go down there!?" She shouted at me and pointed a slender finger to the foggy entrance of the mad lab.

"I was looking for the bathroom! And why the hell did your basement blow up?!" I shouted back.

Phoebe sighed and was quit for a moment, possibly trying to regain some of her composure. After a few more moments she began to talk again, which sounded forced. "I was working on something that was in a very delicate state. The extreme amount of light at one time you caused from flipping that light switch caused my experiment to react to energetically far to quickly and, well, you saw the rest." She said and motioned around her head, referring to the fog.

"Wait, so when I turned on that light made that clear liquid explode?" I confusedly asked Phoebe. I think I was starting to get Maya germs, I wonder if it is contagious? Who else can blow up someone else's house?

"To put it simply, yes." Phoebe scowled at me and walked past me into a bedroom. Candace came out in a few moments. She went in wearing goggles and a white lab coat and came out in brown cargo pants and a green sweater.

"If you still need to relieve yourself, the bathroom is down _that _hall and to the left." Phoebe said with an emphasis to what direction I needed to go and walked into the store area.

The tone she took with me seriously pissed me off.

"I'm fine; I just needed Germ-X to get the pervert germs off of my hands." I said as I walked into the shop area as well. There was fog in here as well and Phoebe was opening the windows. There was no one in the shop still, if someone came in, I am sure the explosion scared them off.

Phoebe raised one eyebrow in question to me. Heh, the girl didn't know about her father liking girly magazines.

I shrugged my shoulders and brushed past Phoebe to take my spot at the counter. Once I was in my spot I looked at the clock on the wall beside me. I have been here twenty minutes.

I outwardly groaned and rested my head on the counter.

'_This day is never going to end.' _I though as I tried to get comfortable, which was hard when you were standing and you have too bend your head to rest your head on a flat surface.

"What's your problem?" Phoebe's voice came from above me. When I unburied my face from my arms, Phoebe moved away from the windows and was looking at me from my right.

"Nothing, what's yours?" I asked back.

"What do you mean?" She asked and slightly glared at me, like she was thinking at what my thought process was at the moment.

"I mean you treat me like the dirt under dog shit, that's what. What did I ever do to you?" I said and glared back, with more force and not as a thought process either.

Phoebe was silent and she just looked at me.

"Your existence pisses me off." She said finally and moved away from the counter and went to a shelf in the far corner of the room.

"And what, pre tell, did my birth do to upset you?" My pushy nature started to kick in.

Phoebe shot me yet another glare, you think she had a permanent glare on her face. She soon realized I wasn't going to stop pestering her, so she sighed in defeat and face me.

"I wouldn't say your birth angered me, more like the fact that you seem to b everywhere where I don't need you." She said and leaned against the wall.

"I don't get it." I simply stated.

"You really don't need to get it. But I would like to have your help with something." She said and looked at me seriously, small glare still in place.

I had a bad feeling about this and apparently so did Angel. The second she showed up she started protesting agreeing to her.

"_Don't you DARE agree to help her! It doesn't sit right with me!" _She said from my right shoulder. As soon as those words left her mouth, Devil shows up on my left shoulder.

"_She just wants help! What could possibly go wrong giving the girl a little help?" _She said exasperated. I think being with Angel was starting to take its toll on Devil.

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe something EVIL?!" _Angel annunciated the last part and starting to harass Devil.

"_What the hell is your malfunction? It is just help; don't get your bloomers in a bunch!" _Devil said and plugged her ears with her fingers.

"_Oh, like you really want to help man kind? Where did this come from?" _Angel said and started to yank on Devil's halo.

"_You know; peace on earth, good will towards your fellow man, and all that jazz. And LET GO! Just because you are Dad's favorite, you can't go and do what you want!"_ Devil said and shoved Angel away from her.

"_That's CHRISTMAS you idiot! And you do whatever you want, so why shouldn't I?" _Angel said and fixed her dress that got bunched up.

"_That's becau-" _Devil started before I cut her off.

"Would you two just SHUT UP?! I can make up my own mind without hearing you two bicker! And all the time, I might add!" I said to the two beings on my shoulders.

A period of time passed with nothing being said.

"Umm…….Angela?" A familiar voice said from in font of me.

Angel, Devil, and I tuned to face where the voice was to see Phoebe looking at me like I was clinically insane.

"_Whoops. Forgot about Granny Smith Apple over there." _Devil said, she really didn't look like she cared.

"_Oh, other humans can't see us. SO to her it looks like you shouted at thin air." _Angel said and looked a little panicked.

"And you had to forget about telling me this?" I mumbled and shot a small glare at Angel, who cowered behind a lock of my hair.

I turned my attention back to Phoebe, "What do you want me to help you with?" I asked her.

She blinked in surprised. "Oh, ummm……..I need you to help me with making another experiment." She said and was still looking at me with bewilderment.

"Why should I?" I said. Being with Phoebe made me edgy enough as I am, but the fact that I had to deal with Angel and Devil was enough to push me over the edge.

Phoebe stopped looking scared and glared at me once again. "Because you blew it up." She simply said. Oh, yeah, I did blow up their basement.

"Fine, hat do you need me to do?" I said. Angel was probably having an aneurism as I said that.

She smiled at me for the first time in a long time. "Excellent. First, we need to wait for my parents get home, so we need to start cleaning the basement up." She said and started walking into the other room.

I followed behind her "What about the shop?" I asked. If we were both going to be in the basement, who would look after the register?

"No one comes in at this time, that's why my parents stepped out. They don't trust me with the money or sales pitch, so they step out around this time from time to time." She said and walked into the mad lab. The fog was gone from the house and seemed to be in order. That was until we made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw the massive damage the liquid in the Bunsen burner did.

There was white foam _everywhere! _It was sliding down the walls, on the floor, over all of the tables, and on the stairs.

"How the hell did that small amount of liquid do all of this damage?!" I shouted. There was no physical way all of this damage was done with a small amount of liquid.

"I will tell you later, but now we need to clean up. Watch out for glass." Phoebe said and grabbed a broom and dustpan that was hanging on the walls and covered in foam and handed it to me.

I grabbed the cleaning utensils and started cleaning up bits of glass that I found on the ground while Phoebe started working on the walls.

After about an hour of cleaning, the basement was back the way it was before the explosion.

"Okay, now we need to get to work." Phoebe said and handed me a list. The list read:

_Three Strawberries_

_One Honeydew_

_Two Cocoa_

_Three Hibiscuses_

_Five Spicy Peppers_

_Seven Red Herbs_

_Twelve Roses_

_One Apple_

_Three Cherries_

_Four Honeys_

_Two Pontata Roots_

_One Red Perfume_

_Six Very Berries_

"What is up with this list?" I asked as I skimmed the list again. Why the hell would Phoebe need to get five Spicy Peppers and a Red Perfume?

"It's for the experiment. You just need to go get me these things and I can work on the chemical balances. When you get back, I will tell you everything." Phoebe said and put on a new lab coat and goggles.

"Also, when you get back, put on the coat and goggles and do NOT turn on the lights. They will be at the top of the stairs." Phoebe said and started to look at all of her chemicals in a small rack in front of her.

I walked up the stairs confused. _'Why would Phoebe need all of this random stuff?' _I thought as I left the General Store.

I returned to the General Store about an hour and a half later. I had to run all over this damn island, but I finally found all of crap Phoebe needed.

"Damn that old man." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen. The old man I was referring to was Craig. Damn old man was so nosey! Sure, I bought a lot of crap from his shop, but the man didn't need to pester me so much! And he called me 'Scrawny' again!

And while I was walking past the Carpentry Shop, I noticed Luke wasn't around. When I checked with his dad, Dale, it seemed he needed to do something for Kathy. Seemed like he lost the bet.

'_Seems like Kathy s going to take advantage of this week.' _I thought as I put on the coat and goggles by the entry way into the basement and picked up the bags of stuff. Once I looked like a scientist, I went back into the lab.

'_Careful now, Angela.' _I thought to myself as I made m way down the stairs. Last thing I needed was to fall down the stairs. Once I was safely on the floor, I stood there for a moment. Once my eyes adjusted I went to the table where Phoebe was at.

"I got everything." I said and placed the bags on a table that was away from Phoebe's work spot.

"Good job. Now, I need to show you something. Let's go back up to the kitchen." Phoebe said and went to the stairs.

'_I just went down them……..' _I groaned on the inside. I have no stamina, but I followed her anyway. We were in the kitchen and Phoebe was holding a cage with two rats in t. One was white and had white eyes and the other was black and had brown eyes.

"Angela, this is October and Tuesday." Phoebe said and shook the cage one tiny bit.

"They're pretty cute." I said and looked closer into the cage. I love all animal, with the exception of birds, they are all so innocent and adorable.

Phoebe placed the cage onto the kitchen table and faced me. "Okay Angela, what I am about to tell you must never leave this house and no one else must ever hear about it." She said with such firmness. I only nodded.

'_What did I get myself in to?' _I thought as I looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded at me and pulled out a tiny bottle with pink liquid in it, "Okay, look at October here, she is a female rat who came out of heat about two weeks ago. When October goes in heat, her estrogen levels peek at ovulation. Just all the other female mammals. And, just like the other female mammals, lose interest in mating when her estrogen level goes down." Phoebe said and motioned to the smaller, brown rat. She opened the lid to the cage when she was speaking as well.

"Anyway, Tuesday has no desire for mating when a female rat is not in heat. And October is not going to be in heat for a while longer. So, watch what I am doing." Phoebe said and put the tiny vile in the cage and made the white rat drink the liquid. In a matter of moments, Tuesday was chasing October around the cage.

"I thought he couldn't get excited if October's estrogen levels were low." I said as I watched the animals run around the cage.

"That's what this is for." Phoebe said and showed me the vile again.

"So you made a liquid Viagra, I don't see what the big deal is." I said. Older men would praise her for not making them take another pill.

"The big deal is, Tuesday will now only want to mate with October from now on. This is a love potion." Phoebe said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Wait, what?!" I said and looked at Phoebe in disbelieve.

"It is what I said it was. At least I think so anyway, it's more of a lust potion in this state. That was why I needed you to get me those items. I haven't tried it on people yet. This is the first successful experiment on mammals. I tried it on bugs a few times and it had the same results." Phoebe said and looked back into the cage October was still running for her life.

"What the hell made you think of to make of a love potion?" I said. I still didn't believe Phoebe made that kind of thing.

"Boredom does wonders, you know. Anyway, tomorrow we are going to do our first experiment on a human." Phoebe said with a small smile.

"No no no no no no! What happens if you kill the poor guy?! I don't want to be apart of it!" I said and started to back away from Phoebe, but from where I was at Phoebe was blocking the way out of the house. I could jump from a window if that what was needed.

"I told you, everything has been successful. None of the subjects have died, they are all alive and just the same as they were before they had the potion." Phoebe said and put he hands on her hips.

'_Oh Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?' _I thought in a panic.

Phoebe sighed then "Fine, I will try it out on my crush first. And you can't say anything that will stop me." She said.

"I'll tell everyone that you made the thing!" I said.

"And I'll say you yell into thin air and I have no idea what you are talking about." She said. Crap, she got me.

"You are one hundred percent certain that no one will die or grow a massive amount of hair in a short period of time?" I asked her. Oh man, oh man. What did I get myself into?

"I am. I will see you at school tomorrow." She said and picked up the animal cage and went into her room. While she was gone, I threw off the coat and goggles and ran out of the door. The second I was outside, I ran at full speed out of town and up to my house.

My mom was in the kitchen making dinner when I came in the house. She looked up when she heard me shut the door.

"Hey, how was your first day?" She asked and stirred whatever was in the pot.

"Fine…….." I said and walked to the stairs.

'_Call the men in white! A lunatic has escaped from the asylum!' _I thought as soon as I answered my mom.

"Here, take this with you." My mom said and handed me a bowl of Potato Stew. I didn't care for it, but I could eat it.

"Thanks." I said and took the bowl with me. I walked in to my room and sat on my bed. Once I was done my soup, I turned on my TV and watched '**The Sky Will Fall, but I Don't Care**' for a bit before I fell into a dark sleep.

'_I don't want morning to come.'_ I thought as I went into a dreamless sleep.

Sure enough, morning came far too quickly and the school day went by slowly. Phoebe and I haven't said a word all day and Julius was _dieing _to talk. Shortly after Chemistry, Phoebe came up to me.

"Let's go." Was all she said and went out of he door and, like a beaten puppy, I slowly followed Phoebe.

Phoebe and I walked outside and she dived into a bush. She whispered to me to do the same when she gave the okay. Once she said all was clean I hopped into the bush beside her. All of the guys were walking out of school for gym. Guys and girls alternated gym class every other day and while we were supposed to have a study hall, we were ditching and trying to give someone a love potion.

"Who are you going to give it to?" I asked her. Phoebe was looking through a gap in the bush at the men.

"Gill." Was all she said.

"What?!" I said a little too loudly and had Phoebe slap a hand across my mouth.

"Keep it down you idiot!" She whispered and looked through the gap again to see if any attention was drawn to us, luckily there was none.

"I thought you liked Calvin!" I whispered back. The way she was pretty much glued to his side would make people think that.

"I never did! He gets bored with things to quickly and he doesn't like to betide down for too long. And he is my best friend, so that is kind of creepy." She said. She did have a point. The dud didn't like to be in one place or too long.

"But GILL?" I asked in amazement. Sure, the boy was a twelve point nine on the Hottie Scale, but he is a major prick.

"Something about the smart men turns me on." Phoebe said dreamily.

"Way too much information there Phoebe." I said and wrinkled my nose.

"Well, what kinds of men do YOU like Angela?" Phoebe asked as she shot me a glare.

I was quiet for a minute. What kind of men _do _I like?

I could feel myself blush when I started to answer her. "Well……..I guess someone who likes me for me?" I answered her with a question.

Phoebe snorted at me and that turned my embarrassment into anger. "Spoken like a women who never had a boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

I had nothing to say for that because she knew I never had a boyfriend. On an island as small as this, the fish knew who was going out with whom.

"Okay," Phoebe started. It looked like she was getting back on task. "I need to put the potion in his water bottle and he needs to look at me the second he swallows it."

We sat in the bushes for a few moments when the guys moved further away from our spot.

"Okay, let's go!" She said and ran out of the bush. I was following close behind her.

"Which one is his?" I asked and looked on the bench with three water bottles on it.

"This one." Phoebe said and picked up a water bottle that had _'Gill' _written on the side of it in a black sharpie. Phoebe took out a vile with clear liquid in it and poured it into the bottle. The second we put the bottle back where we found it we went back into the bush.

"Now we wait." Phoebe said as she looked through the gap.

I was seriously nervous. I had a feeling Gill was going to die, grow hair, grow a second head, or shrink to the size of Angel or Devil.

We were sitting there for a while and my legs were starting to o to sleep and the twig that was poking me in the thigh was really starting to hurt.

"They're coming!" Phoebe whispered frantically. My head hot to the gap and saw the entire group of men walk back towards us.

"Oh my Goddess! Something is going to happen!" I whispered back. My nerves were going haywire. Something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, Gill will love me." Phoebe said cockily and looked at Gill with anticipation.

Gill, Owen, and Chase came over to where a few water bottles were at and they picked theirs up. Phoebe was practically out o the bush already.

The second Gill swallowed the sip of water Phoebe was standing up out of the bush and facing Gill. Gill looked like something mentally hit him. He also turned to face Owen.

Owen barely had time to react when Gill practically tackled Owen.

"I think love you…….." Gil said as he looked into Owen's eyes.

Owen just looked downright flabbergasted. "H-h-huh? What?" Was all Owen could manage out before Gill kissed him on the lips.

Oh. My. Goddess.

Mission fail.

**(1) Angela honey, you have an obsessive disorder as well, you love dramas way to much. ^-^**

**(2) In Phoebe's explanation of estrogen levels, my AP Psychology class is learning about motivation. There is a section on sexual concepts in it, so I thought I would use what I learned to make Phoebe sound smart. XD**

**Woohoo! Another chapter done! Good job me! For all of those who are wondering, I do NOT believe in animal testing in any way, shape, or form. No animals or Gill was harmed in the making of this fan fiction. I hope you all find the chapter enjoyable and I hope to see you all again! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Blasphemy

**Chapter 5: Blasphemy**

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I am sorry for the long update! I have been studying like nuts for the past few weeks and I have barely had any time with my laptop. Nothing else much to say really. I have the song 'A Very Merry Unbirthday' from Alice in Wonderland stuck in my head. Oh! I found the long lost right shoe I lost a long time ago. I am wearing them right now too. ^-^ I also got two shots. Those were not fun. -_-**

**Thanks to:**

**waterfall42 – Thank you for saying how my spelling is getting better. Even though I see spots where there are no words and occasional spelling errors my OCD catches. It makes me happy to hear that. ^-^ And I though of putting some fan service in here. I love yaoi. 3 And it also makes me happy to hear that you love this fic! I thought this story would fail epically in the beginning, but I am starting to have a warm place in my heart for it. **

**NerdyByNature – Animal testing is so horrible! Some evil person in my Chemistry class emailed me a picture of a monkey in a cage in a lab. I nearly lost it and almost smacked him in front of my entire class and the vice principle. I really wanted to though, but revenge is sweeter later in life. Also, if you need any help with anything, contact me! I may be able to help a little bit. ^-^**

**Mani Clover – Yes. Yes it is. ^-^ Also I am acronym retarded, so it took me a while to figure out OTP is. And now I finally know! =D**

**KandyKane – Thank you so much for reading and loving Angel and Devil. ^-^ Also, I am still playing around for a few pairings, but you will soon know……I hope. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. If I did, I would most likely lock Gill and Chase into my friend's basement. It is spacious and there is a futon, so they will be comfortable. ^-^**

'_Today is going to be so amusing…….' _I thought sarcastically. I am at school a little earlier than every one else today and my head is currently buried inside of my arms and I am stationed at my desk.

Yesterday was just…….wow……..There are no other words to describe it.

After Gill's escapade the other day, Owen shoved Gill to the ground and took off towards Mt. Gelato. Owen did not return to school and Gill was still in a daze for the rest of the day. And since almost half of the school saw Gill and Owen, people wouldn't shut up about it. Especially my flamboyant neighbor, Julius. All he talked about for the rest of the day was about what happened in gym. Owen wasn't in school today and Gill still looked like he was in a love trance. The second school was let out I ran to my job, hoping to get away from Gill and Owen talk, at the General Store. Simon and Barbra were not in the store and Phoebe wasn't there yet. I walked into their kitchen off to the side of the store, where it connected to Phoebe's house, and sat at their table. Angel popped out of nowhere, yet again. You start to get used to it after awhile.

"_I told you! I TOLD you, you should have never have helped her! No Owen has ostracized himself into his house and Gill faced social execution!" _Angel shouted into my ear.

"Do you think I don't know that?!" I shouted back at Angel. You think angels were calm, composed, and heavenly, but this one is kind of like me and I am still known as a hellion around this island. And where there is one, the other is soon to follow. Devil soon showed up on my other shoulder after my outburst. She sat with one crossed leg around the other and looking like she was going to kill something.

"_Do you have to be so loud that I hear you on the other side? Do you what it is like to hear your screeching every time I am doing something?" _Devil said while facing Angel.

"_Angela needs guidance! If I don't do anything, you would have her in the palm of your hand! What would happen then? Will she stab Pascal through the gut with a fishing pole? Would she burn down the church? Will she kill every animal that has feathers that step in her radius?" _Angel stated while she fluttered over to Devil and began to poke Devil in the shoulder for emphasis.

Devil smacked Angel's hand away from her, _"So what? Pascal would deserve it! He grabbed Selena's butt last summer, remember? And Angela is more likely to burn the Town Hall down than the church. And it is true that she may kill Phoenix, hell, all of the other birds even!" _Devil said with her hands on her hips.

"_Pascal thought Selena was over eighteen! EVERYONE thought she was over legal age when we met her! And if the Town Hall were to go down, the island will go into a spiral of DOOM! A spiral of doom I tell you!" _Angel shouted and shook Devil rapidly by the shoulders.

Devil managed to wriggle out of Angel grasp and retaliated by shouting and grabbing Angel's hair, _"Would you lay off you spazz! Do you think you can get any-" _

I had enough and felt a vain pop on my forehead. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up!"

Angel and Devil stopped wrestling in mid air and stared at me wide eyed. I still felt really annoyed and I thought I would vent my irritation of the past two days on to them. Would that be technically be yelling at me? Oh well, if they were me they could take it.

"Would it kill you two to be decent around one another? I know the natural enemies' thing with you two is embedded into your DNA, but seriously! It gives me a migraine every time you two come in contact with me!" I said a little to loudly.

"Urrrm………Angela?" A female voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Phoebe standing in the entry way to the kitchen.

Crap. "Oh, hey Phoebe." I said. Angel and Devil suddenly faded away into thin air.

"Do you always, you know, yell into thin air or is it only around me?" She asked and walked up beside me.

"Sometimes, but you are the only one that seems to come around when I do." I said and crossed my legs.

Phoebe just made a funny noise in her throat and walked passed me to the back bedrooms. "Oh, I need to show you something." She said and disappeared for a few minutes. When she came back, she had the two rodents with her.

"Please don't tell me I have to help you with another experiment." I said with a groan. "With that epic failure yesterday, I think I am never going to look at Owen and Gil without feeling some sort of remorse." I said and placed my chin on the table. I had assisted in putting Gill and Owen through social genocide and I felt horrible about it.

"No, I think I am going to feel the same way too. I am going to have to take a break from using humans, but look at this." She said and placed the cage in front of me on the table.

'_Great, I have to remember what I eat and drink whatever has been around Phoebe.' _I thought and looked into the cage. Tuesday and October were walking around the cage, doing their own thing.

"Sooooo……….what did you want to show me?" I asked and glanced up to Phoebe. Phoebe just sighed.

"Are you a complete idiot or what?" She said exasperated. I slit my eyes at this.

"Spell it out for the idiot then." I said. I had a long day and I just wanted to go home.

"The rats aren't mating!" She said and pointed at the cage.

I twisted my head back to the cage so fast that I heard and felt it pop. It's true. October was eating and Tuesday was sleeping.

"They aren't! Did it wear off?" I asked.

Phoebe nodded. "I believe so. Gill should be back to normal by tomorrow. I think so anyway." Phoebe said and took the two rats back to her room.

I thought of something then and when Phoebe came back, I voiced my concerns. "And then what? Is there going o be any weird side effects?" If Gil did manage to grow an excessive amount of hair or grow another second head, I think I will most likely cry or pass out.

Phoebe thought for a moment. "I think he will be fine. October and Tuesday seem to be back to normal." She said.

I doubted that, but I hoped he would be somewhat fine when he got back to normal. But then there is the fact that the island will most likely not forget about it. I was one hundred percent sure about that and about eighty nine percent sure my grand children will hear about it.

After my semi-delightful conversation with Phoebe we went to work, which meant Phoebe sitting on the counter and me taking inventory.

After a long, slow day of working ix o'clock finally came around. Phoebe told me to go ahead and leave since she had no clue when her parents would get back, and she didn't need to tell me twice.

I left the store and took a left to begin my walk home. I was planning on heading strait home, but I thought I would go say 'hi' to Kathy and Maya.

The Sundae Inn was just opening up so there were no customers in yet. Katy and Maya were cleaning tables, Hayden was polishing glasses at the bar, Jake was doing book work at the check in station, Colleen was sweeping the floor, and I could see tips of peach hair in the corner of the bar near the kitchen, telling me Chase was bustling around the kitchen. Maya was the first to spot me.

"Angela!" She called happily. She was taking a small pile of plates into the kitchen.

Kathy, Colleen, Jake, and Hayden looked up and at me and I could see that Chase stopped whatever he was doing and listened.

Kathy perked up and smiled a large grin at me. "Hey girly! How are you?" She said from wiping the table Maya just took plates from.

I smiled at Kathy, "I'm good. I just got off of work, so I am a little tired." I said and walked up to Kathy, saying pleasant hellos to Colleen, Jake, and Hayden.

"Good for you! I on the other hand, am just starting work." She said. Kathy worked from six until midnight. With her working nights and school during the day, I have no idea when the girl manages to sleep. I asked her that one day and she said that she would 'Sleep when she's dead.'

Maya popped out of the kitchen and joined in on our conversation. "Angela! What are you up to?" She asked and tilted her head.

I thought for a minute. "Nothing." I said. Which was true. I was only going to go home, do homework, and go to bed.

Maya's face lit up. "Would you like to stay for dinner then? Chase's cooking is amazing!" She said.

"That and she wants you to help her with her English homework." Kathy said with a smirk.

Maya blushed. "I do not!" She retaliated.

Kathy shook her head. "Yeah you do. You were saying how you wanted Angela to help you today after class today."

Maya tried to find another reason for why she said that, but I only laughed at her bumbling attempts.

"I'll help you. But for payment you have to buy my dinner." I said with a smile.

Maya looked ecstatic and nodded vigorously. "It's a deal!" She said and ran up the stairs. I laughed at my bubbly little friend.

Shortly after, Maya and I were sitting at a table with a book of _Macbeth _in between us and papers were scattered around the table.

"But I don't understand! How come Lady Macbeth want Macbeth to kill Duncan?" Maya said while chewing on her pen. English was Maya's hardest subject as Chemistry is to me.

"Lady Macbeth wanted Macbeth to kill Duncan so Macbeth would be king and for her to be queen for her own selfish reasons." I said for the umpteenth times since we opened the book. I called my mom and I told her I would be home as soon as I finished my homework and dinner.

Maya looked a little baffled "But Duncan has two sons, Malcolm and Donalbain. Wouldn't they become king before Macbeth?"

"They would. But Malcolm and Donalbain fled Scotland, fearing someone was out to get to get the royal family, to England and Ireland. But then it looked suspicious and they appointed Macbeth as king." I said while taking a drink from my water. We only ordered our drinks because we didn't want to get food over Maya's homework.

Maya still looked a little confused but wrote the answer down anyway. "Okay! Done!" She said and smiled happily. I looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure? You only did four questions." I said wile Maya took a large drink of her chocolate milk.

She just nodded. "Uh-huh! Thank you so much! Now, what do you want for dinner?" She asked.

I thought for a minute. "Potato Miso Soup." I said with a smile.

Maya tilted her head. "I don't even know if that is on the menu, but I will check." She said and went to talk with Chase. After a couple of minutes, Maya came back out.

"He said he can cook it for you." She said with a smile.

"What did you order?" I asked.

"Mont Blanc Cake!" She said and sat down.

I cringed at hearing the cake. I am anti-sweets and everyone knows it. "How can you eat sweet stuff?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was speaking in German. "Because it is good! What other reason should I need to eat it?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

She had a point there. "That's true." I said.

The Inn was bustling with people. The mayor, Ramsey the blacksmith, Luke's dad Dale, and Mira the refiner were eating dinner. Kathy was running around between customers and food since Maya and I opened her text book. Soon after I scanned the room, my Potato Miso Soup was placed in front of me by a fair hand. I looked up to see Chase put Maya's cake in front of her.

"Thanks Chase. Smells good." I said. Chase may be a snarky prick, but he is one damn fine cook.

"Just had to be difficult, huh Angela." Chase said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." I said.

Chase smirked. "That's true." He said. He looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Do you want to sit?" I asked him and pushed the chair beside me out with my foot.

"Not really. I have to get back to work, but I want to see how that soup you ordered came out." He said with a smirk.

I glared at Chase in contemplation and down at the soup. "What did you do to it? Put a Sheep Miracle Potion in it?" I asked when I turned my attention back to Chase.

"Please, if I were to put a Miracle Potion in it, I would put the one on for cows." He said with a shrug.

Maya gasped and I slit my eyes. This is not going to end well.

"Really now? And who, pre tell, set the school Chem. Lab on fire two years ago when he couldn't make potassium react well with water." I said and placed my head on my folded hands. This dude put the wrong alkaline metal in water and the lab blew up. It was possibly the most awesome thing I ever witnessed.

He glared at me then. But before he could retaliate Kathy came up to the group.

"Hey Angela! Your mom called and told you to come home!" She said and walked passed me into the kitchen, but she stuck her head back out. "Oh yeah! Chase, walk Angela up to the crossroad and you can head home early today!" Kathy said and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Great….." I heard Chase mumble.

I quickly drank my soup and took my dishes to the kitchen for Kathy.

She smiled at me. "See you tomorrow!" She said and gave me a one handed hug.

I gave her a hug back "See you late." I said and walked back out. I waved goodbye to Jake, Colleen, Hayden, and Maya while I walked to the door where Chase was waiting. Chase walked out of the door and I went out behind him.

It was dark out. Really dark. I thought it was odd and I looked at my wrist watch. It read it was past eight o'clock.

"Hurry up." Chase called from up a head. He was close to the hill up to the church. I jogged up to him and we walked to Maple Lake District.

We continued to walk in a tense silence. There were no stars and the moon was the only light in the sky. A chilly wind blew through the night air and I shivered. Chase on the other hand looked down right peachy, no pun intended.

We continued our walk in silence. I looked around my surroundings; Chase's house, Toby's house, Maple Lake, Calvin's house, and Ben's tree. When I was a child I could see Harvest Spirits. Apparently if you truly believe n the Goddess and Spirits you will be able to see them. I haven't spoken to them since I entered the sixth grade though. I hve no idea why and I soon thought I made imaginary friends.

I continued to survey my surroundings. I loved night time; it was so peaceful and serene. It almost felt like something out of a fairy tale in my mind.

Chase took me out of my thoughts. "Well, see you around." He said and walked back to his house. In my silent musings about my surroundings we made it to the hill below my ranch. I looked back at Chase to say my thanks but stopped. Chase had a very well toned back.

'_Never noticed that before' _I thought. And I must say, it was pleasant to look at. Chase must have noticed me looking at him and he turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

'_Awesome, I wish I could do that.' _I thought.

"See you later." I said and walked up the hill.

I entered my house to notice my parents and Fluffy were not on the first floor, so I silently made my way to the second floor in case my parents were asleep. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. Once I was all snuggly in my bed, I changed it to _**24 Soaps**_. My show should be starting up and I am looking forward to it.

All of a sudden, the host for _**24 Soaps**_ came on.

"_I regret to inform you all, but due to recent legal actions taken against Leonardo Bartoli, the actor who plays Vincent Lawrence on __**'The Sky Will Fall, but I Don't Care,' **__the show is canceled."_

Wait, what?

The announcer was still talking. _"We have a new soap for you all though! It shall be appearing on tomorrow night! I hope you all will watch it! I promise it will be a marvelous show!" _

The world seemed to stop moving. No more Vincent? No more Annabell? No more Heithcliff and Maria?

No more show?

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

**Yay! I am done another chapter! Again, I am sorry for the long time gap. Alot of stuff has been going on……and yeah I had no time to myself for a while. But I am back now and that is all that matters, right? Oh, before I forget, I have a poll on my page for who Angela should date and all that jazz so please come and tell me who you think. I hope to see all of you soon and do not forget; Chase is bringing sexy back! I was listening to that song when I was writing. I like Justin Timberlake, so go sue me. I also like NYSNC, Backstreet Boys, A Teens, Spice Girls, and 80's and 90's pop. Growing up as a brat of the 90's, it is mandatory to know some lyrics y those bands. No matter how much someone denies it, you know the lyrics. They haunt you to his day. Well, see you all soon!**


End file.
